


The death of trump/death of the hated

by Evilgoodposeidon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilgoodposeidon/pseuds/Evilgoodposeidon
Summary: Trump dies





	The death of trump/death of the hated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Stories_of_the_Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/gifts).



The Olympian council flashed to trump tower made Donald trump immortal then tortured him until he faded

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for deaths just comment
> 
> Evilgoodposeidon


End file.
